


But baby, it's cold outside

by Sazzynatural



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Klaine, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, naked butts, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzynatural/pseuds/Sazzynatural
Summary: Note to self: Don't surprise your husband before making a few things clear first.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	But baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> Just a fair warning to mention that this is the first fic that I have written in years, so I'm rusty! I hope you get to enjoy some of it nonetheless ;)

“-- Would have been a success if it hadn’t been for—oh! Is this the place! Nifty!”

“I don’t know about ‘nifty’, but it’s home. For now.”

It was an especially chilly day in December. No snow in sight, and yet every other person seemed to make it their mission to cover half of their faces with a warm, wholly scarf in hope to survive the dreadful cold without turning into ice or die in hypothermia. Luckily for Blaine, he had been overly prepared for this kind of cold, and was therefore dressed accordingly in a warm scarf, a nice-looking coat that also did its job, completed with a pair of mittens to match the scarf he was wearing. And the ear warmers, of course.

Nina, however, had not been so lucky. There was only so much a pair of leggings, a skirt and a blouse and a leather jacket could do to keep her warm, but thankfully, Blaine had brought a spare scarf with him, and the knitted accessory was now wrapped snuggly around her neck, just enough to cover her purple painted lips, and she was clutching onto a paper mug of hot coffee for dear life in one of her hands while the other was holding on to her seemingly ripped apart bag to shield her books from the cold as if they would be damaged by it.

“ _I clearly didn’t think this through_ ”, she had told Blaine as they had finished up with class, and as her project partner, Blaine had offered for them to go to his place to finish up with their work. After all, he and Kurt had only just purchased a radiator that kept a big part of the apartment warm. “Are you sure your _husband_ won’t mind me coming with you?” Blaine keeps the door to the complex building open for his friend and shakes his head, ignoring the flush on his face summoned by that word alone. No matter how many months it had been now, he could never get used to being called someone’s husband, let alone get used to the fact that he had one. Not boyfriend. Not fiancé or lover. _Husband_.

“Of course, he won’t mind. He knows I take my studies seriously. Besides...” walking up the stairs feels like a real task in this cold, and as used to them as he is by now, Blaine still needs to pause to catch his breath. “He won’t be home for another couple of hours. We have plenty of time.”

They make it up to the top floor eventually, and as soon as he opens the door, he can feel the pleasant warmth welcoming them as they get inside the one-bedroom apartment. It may be small and too pricy for its size, but thanks to Kurt’s eye for design and Blaine’s need to keep things neat and orderly, it looks pretty good for its worth, and with the amount of Christmas decorations added to the mix, it only makes it feel more welcoming. More importantly, it’s a place that they have turned into _their_ place together from the start. It’s home.

“You can take a seat and make yourself feel comfortable. I’ll get us some snacks. I’ve got some cookies left from the last time I ba—Nina?”

“Um... about that...?”

Blaine stares at Nina, who with her scarf now unwrapped from her neck, is staring towards the direction of the bedroom area of the apartment. It only takes Blaine a hot second to realize that she is staring at Kurt.

A very naked Kurt.

A very naked Kurt with a mistletoe hanging right above his ass.

 _Oh_.

A number of things seems to happen all at once at that point, and no one is sure who is starting what. Kurt grabs the nearest blanket, chanting “ohmygod” on repeat. Blaine grabs the end of Nina’s scarf to shield the view from his eyes, and Nina drops her mug of coffee in the process.

“Kurt! What are you doing home? Why are you--? And why--?”

“Why are you covering _your_ eyes?! Blaine!”

“This is obviously very bad timing--” Nina starts awkwardly.

“This is not your fault. You must be Nina!” Kurt, now thankfully wrapped in a turquoise, silky robe and out of bed, approaches the two. “My apologies. I may have gotten a bit excited when Blaine texted to tell me he was on his way home. I wanted to surprise him since my plans were cancelled. What my husband failed to mention...” Kurt stares Blaine down with a very pointed look. “was that he was bringing someone with him. If I had known I would have worn more layers.”

Blaine wants to let out all kinds of frustrated noises, and he hates himself for even thinking that he shouldn’t have brought his classmate home with him. He groans inwardly, and as if Kurt can sense his inner struggles, he leans in to press a kiss on his cheek. “Oh, this is hardly your fault, honey. You couldn’t have known that I was going to wait for you, butt naked...”

“Kurt!”

“--under the mistletoe in hope to spread some Christmas cheer--”

“KURT! We have a guest!”

If Nina is feeling bothered, she’s not showing it. If anything, she looks more amused than anything. “Oh, don’t stop on my account! I know I won’t be able to focus after seeing that, and he is your husband, Blaine. I can only imagine how focused you won’t be, so I’m gonna take what’s left of my coffee and leave.”

“Nonsense, Nina. You came all the way here in the cold. You are not going anywhere”, Kurt insists, and Blaine nods in agreement.

“I only live a few stations away. The studies aren’t going anywhere and Blaine could use some... Christmas cheer”, Nina winks, and that is enough to earn the wonderful sound of Kurt’s laughter—Blaine, however, drops his head in defeat and smiles. Gosh, there’s two of them!

A few moments and three paper towels later, Nina is out of the apartment (with a warm sweater and warmer jacket), and there’s no more spilled coffee on the floor.

It was a cold December day, but no cold can defeat the heat that is shared between two almost newlywed students.


End file.
